


I Miss You

by awilson69



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Feeeeels, Fluff, Jack Harkness is a simp for female doctor, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Space Wives, the Doctor needs help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awilson69/pseuds/awilson69
Summary: The Doctor creates a group chat for her fam, but it quickly gets hijacked by all of her old friends, partners, and even sexy enemies.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	1. What?

TheDoc: Hiya Fam! :D  
PCKhan: Doctor, why have you made us a groupchat?  
RyanSin23: we are almost always together  
TheDoc: Yes, well, if we ever get separated now we have somewhere to keep in contact! You never know when this may come in handy  
GrahamOBrien: I think it’s a good idea, especially since the last time we ended up separated on some alien planet..  
TheDoc: See! Someone understands and appreciates me!  
PCKhan: no its not that! I was just curious is all!  
RyanSin23: yeah same. wasn’t trying to offend..  
TheDoc: lolz i know. Was just having a laugh!  
GrahamOBrien: Anyone fancy a sarnie? I’m making some  
PCKhan: Could you make me one for the road? My shifts in about 10 minutes.  
TheDoc: No thanks graham. Wouldnt say no to a custard cream or two though  
GrahamOBrien: Yeah okay Yaz. Doc, you want some tea with your biscuits?  
TheDoc: Oo yes please Graham! 3 sugars as usual ta.  
GrahamOBrien: Yup. Ryan?  
RyanSin23: No thanks Grandad. I’m out with my mates.  
GrahamOBrien: Alright, well if you come back and change your mind you know where to find me.  
RyanSin23: Thanks Grandad  
TheDoc: I love moments like this, seeing you two properly get along  
RyanSin23: gosh doc, don’t make it mushy.  
TheDoc: sorry Ryan.  
PCKhan: right, i’m off for my shift then. Bye!  
'PCKhan has logged off'  
RyanSin23:I’m off too then I suppose. my mates’ll be wondering where i am.  
GrahamOBrien: I’ll pop off too for a bit then. Might go make another sarnie  
RyanSin23: Another? You’ve just had one!  
GrahamOBrien: Yes I know, but still.  
RyanSin23: fair enough  
'RyanSin23 has logged off'  
'GrahamOBrien has logged off'  
TheDoc: So, guess i’m alone then. Nothing new there I suppose.  
'TARDIS' has added 'TheBestTemp'  
TheBestTemp: What?  
TheDoc:What?  
TheBestTemp: Where am I?  
TheBestTemp: What is this place?  
TheBestTemp: Who are you lot?  
TheDoc: What?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the shenanigans continue

TheBestTemp: seriously, who the hell are you?  
TheDoc: i’m so confused  
TheDoc: who are you?  
*PCKhan has logged on*  
PCKhan: okay, i’ve backread  
PCKhan: and i agree. who are you? @TheBestTemp  
TheBestTemp:my name is Donna Noble and i’d quite like to know who you are too!  
*TheDoc has logged off*  
PCKhan: ..oh.  
PCKhan: i’m sure it’s nothing.   
PCKhan: anyway. i’m PC Yasmin Khan, and i’m part of the Sheffield policing department.  
TheBestTemp: well you can bloody well sort this out!  
TheBestTemp: honestly i’m just minding my own business here and i get pulled into a group chat!  
PCKhan: i’m sure this is just a misunderstanding Ms Noble  
TheBestTemp: yeah! me too! it’s almost as bad as my wedding day! some scrawny man in a suit coming up to me and all that!!  
*TheDoc has logged on*  
TheDoc: Donna, you need to leave this chat. now.  
PCKhan: Doctor, why are you being so snappy? this is unlike you?  
TheBestTemp: wait wait wait  
TheBestTemp: Doctor who?  
TheDoc: don’t worry about it just go!  
TheBestTemp: well i’m worrying!  
PCKhan: sorry, what’s going on here?  
TheBestTemp: i just need to know! Doctor who?  
TheDoc: well i’m not telling you and neither is Yaz!  
PCKhan: her name is just The Doctor.  
TheDoc: Yaz!  
PCKhan:the message was sending before you sent yours.   
PCKhan: sorry.  
TheBestTemp: I KNEW IT!!  
TheDoc: i’m sorry what?  
TheBestTemp: STUPID SPACE MAN!  
PCKhan: ok i’m now more confused. if that was possible  
TheBestTemp: Doctor! it is you yeah? big blue box called the TARDIS, ridiculous sideburns?  
TheDoc: hey! my sideburns weren’t that bad!  
TheDoc: more to the point, yes, but how do you remember me? why isn’t your brain imploding?  
TheBestTemp: i have NO idea but let me tell you it is SO good to know you still exist  
PCKhan: an explanation would be greatly appreciated tbh  
TheDoc: ummm Yaz meet Donna, Donna meet Yaz, donna was one of my old friends  
TheDoc: also Donna, you should know...   
TheBestTemp: should know what?  
TheDoc: i don’t exactly look the same as i did when you knew me..  
PCKhan: this is a headache. breaks over so i’ll see you after my shift Doctor  
*PCKhan has logged off*  
TheBestTemp: what do you mean you don’t look the same? you got different colour hair or something?  
TheDoc: it’s a bit more complicated than that...  
TheBestTemp: well go on then! explain! or send a pic at least!  
TheDoc: okay...  
*TheDoc has sent an image*  
TheBestTemp: HOLY SHIT  
TheDoc: language!  
TheBestTemp: SORRY BUT LIKE,,,,  
TheDoc: you’re not weirded out are you?  
TheBestTemp: NO ITS JUST SLIGHTLY UNUSUAL  
TheBestTemp: i’m fine now.   
TheBestTemp: i just needed a moment.  
TheDoc: okay... well the TARDIS needs some repairs so... goodbye!  
*TheDoc has logged off*  
TheBestTemp: so space WOMAN then.. that’s new!  
*TheBestTemp has logged off*


	3. Chapter 3

GrahamOBrien: ok Doc i’m slightly concerned about the amount of custard creams you’ve been eating lately  
TheDoc: what do you mean?  
TheDoc: i’ve been at my usual custard cream consumption level Graham  
RyanSin23: doctor, eating 6 custard creams a minute isn’t normal...  
TheBestTemp: ok but like when has the doctor ever been normal  
PCKhan: true  
RyanSin23: true that  
GrahamOBrien: I still think my point stands though, it’s really not okay..  
TheDoc: yall are just hatin  
TheBestTemp: never say that again.   
RyanSin23: ^  
PCKhan: ^^  
GrahamOBrien: ^^^  
TheDoc: spoilsports  
TheDoc: but YOU CANT STOP ME EATING THESE CUSTARD CREAMS!!!  
TheBestTemp: maybe we can’t...  
TheBestTemp: but the TARDIS can!  
PCKhan: that’s a good point. brb  
TheDoc: 😢😢  
RyanSin23: what’s wrong doctor?  
TheDoc: Yaz convinced the Tardis to revoke my custard cream privileges...  
TheBestTemp: HA!  
TheDoc: oi watch it earth girl  
TheBestTemp: oi watch it space man!  
TheDoc: woman*  
TheBestTemp:...  
GrahamOBrien: right well i’m off. going to the pub with my mates  
*GrahamOBrien has logged off*  
TheDoc: don’t get drunk graham!!  
PCKhan: he won’t, he’s sensible   
RyanSin23: yeah, unlike a certain someone we know  
TheBestTemp: ooo do spill!  
TheDoc: ryan no pls   
TheDoc: i’m literally begging here  
RyanSin23: SoSheMayOrMayNotHaveGottenDrunkOnGingerBiscuitsAndLeaptOffTheTardisRoofThinkingSheWasInSpace  
TheDoc: RYAN!! 😡😡  
TheBestTemp: HAHAHAHA  
TheBestTemp: seems like something he/she would do 😂  
PCKhan: it was very irresponsible and she received a very long lecture the next day when she was sober!  
TheDoc: i’m still sorry btw  
PCKhan: i know.  
TheBestTemp: well this has just been wizard  
TheBestTemp: but i must be off  
TheBestTemp: i’ve got another job interview  
TheDoc: woo Donna!  
TheBestTemp: thank you  
TheBestTemp: bye!  
TheDoc: bye!  
PCKhan: see ya  
RyanSin23: 👋  
*TARDIS has logged everyone off*


End file.
